Some Things Just Don't Go According To Plan
by glittersniffer.xx
Summary: Bella went missing the day before Edward was supposed to leave in New Moon. Bella was only missing for 3 weeks when she was presumed dead. It's been 10 years and the Cullens see a girl who looks alot like Bella. Is it really her or just some human? ExB
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER HOWEVER SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FURTHER INTO THE STORY BELONG TO ME!!**

**SUMMARY: **The day before Edward was supposed to leave in New Moon Bella went missing. The search only went for three weeks and Bella was pronounced dead after a large amount of her blood and her ripped blood stained clothes were found in the forest 20 miles from Port Angeles. Edward wasn't convinced that Bella was really dead so he kept searching. His search only went for another six months because an 18 year old girl who looked a lot like Bella but who could not be identified was killed in a house fire in San Fransisco. Totally convinced that the girl was Bella, Edward doesn't want to exist without her. But after the persuasion of his family saying that Bella would want him to live he does, physically. It's been ten years since Bella's disappearance and death and the Cullen's have just started at their new high school. What will happen when they see the captain of the cheerleading squad who looks alot like Bella. Is it really her or just another human?

**PROLOGUE**

**BPOV.**

These past couple of days have been hell. Edward and I have hardly talked and I am starting to get really worried.

School just got out and Edward walked me to my truck as usual. We walked in complete silence and it was really getting to me, I needed to break the silence. We were at my truck now and I turned to face Edward.

"Are you okay?" My voice cracked.

"I'm fine" he mumbled

"Really? You have been awfully quiet today"

"It's nothing really"

"Okay then. Will you come over later?" I asked.

Confusion swept over his face. "Why later?"

"I had to swap shifts to get yesterday off so I have to work tonight instead"

"Oh right. What time?" he murmured.

"Uhm... I should be home by 6:30"

"Okay then" he mumbled and with a kiss on the cheek. Argh not again. He walked over to his car.

By the time I got to work I couldn't see from the tears of panic that were building up and I was hyperventilating. Something was going to happened and it was going to be soon and it was going to be bad. I could tell.

As I walked into the store I noticed Mrs Newton was here and she was on the phone. I walked over to the counter and put my bag under the counter and grabbed my ugly orange vest out. I thought Mrs Newton would be on the phone for a while so I started to clean around the counter a bit. I just started to tidy the shelf on the wall behind the counter when Mrs Newton spoke to me.

"Bella dear, you can go home if you want. I don't think it is going to be busy or anything this afternoon and I can handle everything."

"Okay are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes it's fine. I will call Mike if I need any help"

"Okay then. Thanks Mrs Newton" I mumbled

She smiled and then walked out the back. I put the vest away, grabbed my bag and then walked out to my truck.

As I was walking to my truck I thought I should call Edward and tell him he could come over early, but I thought against it. I really needed to clear my head so I would go for a walk when I got home. When I pulled up in the drive way I walked into the kitchen and put my bag and keys on the table, I glanced at the clock. 4:15. great that should be loads of time. I didn't bother leaving a note because I was planning on being back by 6:00. I walked out the front door not bothering to lock it and took off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER HOWEVER SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FURTHER INTO THE STORY BELONG TO ME!!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**EPOV.**

It was 5:30 when I went over to Bella's. On my way there I got the feeling something had happened to her so I put my foot on the gas.

When I turned into Bella's street I noticed her truck was in the driveway. She must have finished work early. I pulled up behind Bella's truck and got out. There weren't any lights on so she was probably in the shower. I walked up to the door and noticed it was unlocked. Thats strange she never leaves the door unlocked when she goes for a shower and she is home alone.

I walked inside and went towards the stairs. I couldn't hear the shower running or even the steady beat of her heart. This was weird I hope she hasn't been hurt. I walked up to her room and opened the door. She wasn't in her room either. So I walked down into the kitchen and switched on the light. Her bag and keys were on the table so where is she?

As I was about to grab out my cell and call Alice I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside. I walked out to the hall to where Charlie was hanging up his gun and taking off his boots.

He looked surprised when he saw me by myself.

"Hi Edward. Uhm where's Bella?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"What do you mean? Her truck is outside"

"Well I got here about five minutes ago and the door was unlocked so I thought Bella was in her room or something. I went up to her room and she wasn't there so I came back down stairs and into the kitchen and noticed that her bag and keys were on the table and then you came home."

"Oh. Uhm well that's odd"

"Yeah"

"Did she leave a note to say she was going some where or anything?"

"No there wasn't anything"

"Hmm. She probably just went for a walk or something"

"Maybe. I don't know though. She knows better than to go into the forest by herself in case something happened."

"Yeah I suppose your right. Lets not worry to much she probably be home in soon."

"I guess so"

"Give her about ten minutes she shouldn't be to far away."

About forty-five minutes past and Bella still wasn't back. This was weird and I was getting really worried about Bella. Maybe it won't be such a good idea to leave tomorrow after all. I though that if I left maybe she wouldn't be in danger anymore and she could forget about me and move on and live a normal human life.

Just as I was thinking this my cell started buzzing. It was Alice. I stood up from the arm chair and walked outside.

"Hello"

"Oh my god Edward thank god" I heard panic in her voice.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"It's Bella. She's gone"

"I know that Alice I have been waiting for her for the past hour" realization hit me "Wait. What do you mean gone?"

"I don't know I had a vision of Bella taking a walk in the forest when she got home because she wanted to clear her head, because she was worried about something happening between the two of you and then the vision went to her trying to run from something in the forest, it looked like she had a broken leg and maybe a few ribs or something and then she..."

"THEN SHE WHAT ALICE?!"

"Then she tripped and hit her head on a rock or something and was knocked out and then everything went black"

"NO! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS ALICE!"

"I DON'T KNOW EDWARD I RANG YOU AS SOON AS THE VISION ENDED!"

"Where abouts in the forest was it?"

"I don't know. I think it might have been about forty miles from the edge of the forest behind Bella's house."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. It starting to get really hilly and there were a lot of rocks, the ferns were really thick and tall and there were a few fallen trees and it was really dark so I'm thinking it was near the mountains near where we go hunting sometimes."

"Okay thank you Alice. Let me know if you see anything else"

"I will. Me and Jasper are on our way now. I'm going to call Carlisle as soon as I get off the phone to you. We will help you look for her as soon as we get there"

"Okay. Just hurry I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me. I can't believe I was going to leave her."

"It would have killed you if you did and Bella would be such a mess. I saw the vision of it Edward. It didn't look good. She lost a lot of weight, she was paler than ever, she had purple circles under her eyes, she would cry when ever she saw anything that reminded her of you, she wouldn't eat, she would wake up screaming at night and then break down again. She even ripped the stereo out of her truck and the end result was some of her nails were ripped of and there was blood everywhere from the mess it left her fingers in.

"Oh god how could I let that happen to her?"

"I don't know Edward but I better call Carlisle and tell him about Bella and that we need to find her. Go back in to Charlie , he's really worried and say that you are going to go look for her and he will to. He will call the station and get people to help look. See you soon Edward"

"Alright Alice. Bye"

I slammed my phone shut and ran inside to Charlie. Alice was right he was worried. He was pacing around in the kitchen and it looked like he had a seen a ghost.

"Bella?"

"Sorry Charlie it's me"

"Oh"

"Charlie I'm really worried about Bella. I have this feeling something bad has happened so I'm going to go look for her."

"Wait you can't go by yourself. It's to dark and what if you get lost as well?"

"I won't I I was just on the phone to Alice and I told her Bella was missing and she is going to tell Carlisle and everyone else and we are all going to go look for her."

"Oh okay then. Well I will make a few phone calls and get people to help look as well. She could have gotten lost and she could be anywhere. "

"Alright then"

"Well I will call the station now and then I will call Billy Black and some other people from down in La Push to help look."

"Okay then Charlie. Well I'm going to quickly go home and get some stuff so we can search and then I will come back here."

"Okay then. See you soon"

I was out the door and speeding off down the road to my house by the time Charlie finished his sentence.


	3. New Pen Name

**Hey guys!!**

**Sorry it's not an update but i thought I should send this out so there is no confusion and well I also didn't want to lose my reviewers and readers.**

**My new pen name is _glitter sniffer.xx_ but i was formerly known as_ through innocent eyes _so don't panic. Anyway that should clear up any confusion and what not so yea.**

**I'm gonna go now so I can finish the chapters I'm currently writting and post them. They should be up in th next couple of days!! If you have any ideas then tell me because I'm willing to consider them and i will most likely put them some where appropriate!!**

**Also thanks for all of your reviews really appreciate them!!**


End file.
